Rescue Me
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: "You are terrible, all of you! Let me go this instant!" yelled Kiku.  "What a cutie," the captain replied with an evil grin. Kiku spat. "Now don't be like that love," he commented, forcing Kiku's chin up, "I'll show you what a pirate's life can really be.
1. Chapter 1

**Renee: Neither Tono nor I own Hetalia. If either of us did, there'd be a helluva lot more nudity, profanity and sexy hot mansex. **

**Tono: yummy**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda stood at the bow of the ship, gazing out at the sea. Its serene beauty captivated him. Kiku had traveled for many years, traveled to many places, seen many things, but the calm of a body of water, either lake, river or ocean, never ceased to amaze him.<p>

The water was a beautiful cerulean blue. Just past the surface swam fish and eels and other marine wildlife. Beyond the living animals, Kiku could see the silhouettes of coral reefs, dark against the bright sapphire of the ocean.

The scent of the ocean was sharp to Kiku's mind. It revealed a sense of nostalgia and melancholy, making him remember. He remembered when he was powerful; He remembered when he was great; He remembered all the times, both good and bad, before becoming his new king's favorite dog. This was not the way he had planned to be, for he had trained and studied, going beyond every requirement, striving to be the best he could be. But that was long ago. He knew that he can no longer afford to be lost in his past; this was now, and that was then.

Hundreds of years had passed since Kiku's samurai days, but now they were all coming back in a flash. In the past two weeks, he had relived his time in seven different dynasties. They all came back quickly and unexpectedly, leaving Kiku to always be on his guard. Unfortunately, that occurred often in Kiku's world. Their world was not the one that anyone had known, as was it one no one had expected. In this world, a world called Neo-Earth, the past mixed with the present, creating a very different future from what had been expected.

Neo-Earth was a land of beauty, of diverse culture and everything that had been lost over industrialization. Nothing was gone for good; in fact, reality sometimes switched between what had been there in the past and what was there now. If you were to walk down a busy street, it was very possible for you to end up walking through a forest, for the forest had been there once. The greed of man had cleared it out. But now it was back, interchanging between the present and past all because of the curiosity of men.

After decades spent working with time and space, humans had eventually changed their world for good. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. The continuous ripping and tearing, poking and prodding of the very fabric of time had a bigger effect than anyone realized, eventually causing what would be known as the Unraveling.

Time divided, splitting in two before converging again. When it converged, it had an unexpected effect; past merged to become the present.

However bad the Unraveling was, there's was always the possibility to distinguish past from present. Walking through the past would be like a technicolor, IMAX movie to anyone who experienced it. All their senses were heightened tenfold. From the moment time switched, adrenaline pumped through the person's veins, allowing the fight or flee action to take hold. The past became so vivid, so real, that some people had trouble believing it was fake. Americans could marvel at wonder of the I Have A Dream speech every time they walked on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Germans could experience the horrors of a concentration camp and see the fury of the Gestapo on an innocent citizen. Russians could relive the Siege of Leningrad, thankfully not for the full eight hundred, seventy-one days.

An episode like this had been labeled timechecks. They usually lasted for no more than five minutes, if you were lucky. There had been thousands of unlucky people stuck in timechecks. Their spirit was suspended in a different time period while their body lay in a coma back in the present. In the worst case scenario, a person was thrust back in time during a battle or a riot or some other unappealing situation and was killed, as a literal example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Whilst humans were thrust into unknown situations, the nations were merely led to live memories that had faded to the back of their minds. Those memories became their reality changing all the most notable things about them: their personality, their mannerisms, literally everything. Reliving hundreds of years in a matter of days has a way of changing someone, and that's exactly what happened.

The newer nations weren't affected as badly. They didn't have enough history behind them to change that much. But the older countries, the ones like France and England and Spain and Japan, those were the ones that had the most dramatic of metamorphosis.

England and Spain both stayed in the same time period. A time of pirates, of pillaging and plundering. The way they spoke, dressed, and acted all changed, with England becoming one of the most ruthless pirates on the seas and Spain working his way to the top on a cursed ship.

Japan crash-landed in the middle of an era where samurai's, shoguns and dynasties ruled his lands. He re-learned the tools of the trade, becoming a feared fighter that almost none would take on.

France however, wasn't the same wine-drinking person that would cower in fear behind Jeanne d'Arc. He was more military minded, and it showed. His military took over Japan, making Japan one of the French territories. It was the first territory France had conquered on his own for many years.

In Neo-Earth, things are different. Pirates in ships roam the seas, and in one special case, they roam the air. Samurai's are as loyal to their rulers as ever. And it was because of that samurai's loyalty that Kiku was roaming the Mediterranean Sea right then and there.

Kiku, the recently appointed head of the new French navy, had been sent on a mission to take over what was left of non-French Iceland. It was a success, rebels don't stand very much of a chance in this Neo-Earth. Sailing away now, in the dangerous, pirate infested waters and skies; he was on his way back to report to his king.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Uno: Done.<strong>

**Read and review our lovelies!**

**~Renee and Tono**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebel**

**Tono: Hey there everyone, as you should know by now 8basketballdiva8 and I don't own Hetalia… if we did Germany would have confessed to Italy by now XD read and review!**

…

* * *

><p>Kiku sank to one knee and bowed his head. King Francis sat on the throne, a glass of wine in one hand and a rose in the other. He looked rather comfortable and relaxed on the surface, but Kiku was able to tell that something was wrong. Underneath the always cheery demeanor laid a ruthless king, on who ruled with an iron fist. However ruthless he was, he always found time for drinking wine and courting women and taking over other countries; first America, then Japan. Any other sane nation was concerned if they would be next.<p>

"My liege."

"Ah, Kiku. Welcome back. I trust your journey was a success? The rebel forces have been crushed, no?"

"Yes my liege. They were little match for your military."

"Good, good. That's one less problem to worry about."

"Pardon my asking, my liege, but what is troubling you? You are not yourself." Francis smiled and tiled his head. He took a sip of the glass of wine before answering the question.

"You were always able to read the atmosphere, Kiku. It was a good decision to make you the head of my military."

"Thank you, my liege."

"As for your question, yes something has gone wrong. Princess Alfred has disappeared from the castle. My guards are incompetent and cannot find him." Kiku rose, bowing to his king.

"I shall find him and bring him to you." Francis nodded.

"Good. Go now, and find him quickly." The blonde smiled slightly with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "He shall have to be punished when he gets back."

Kiku turned on his heel and exited the great hall.

Kiku and Alfred were of the first to be taken by Francis, so their friendship had become even stronger than in the past. He remembered when Alfred first escaped, he wasn't able to explain why, but this had become a habit. Alfred never had a reason to run, none which he could form into words. Still, he ran and ran, he tried and tried, he never was able to give up.

Kiku smiled at this thought, even here in Neo-Earth, Alfred was still Alfred; and nothing would ever change that. He took his walk to the large oak tree, on the outside of the castle wall. It rested on the cliffs and was difficult to get to, in other words the perfect place for Alfred to run and hide.

Kiku looked up into the thick branches and saw Alfred looking out at the ocean as the sky began to turn shades of purple and orange, little parts of the day's blue remained.

"Kiku! Looks like you've found me again!"

"Of course; this is where you always hide."

"That's because this is my favorite place," Alfred smiled watching the sun fall into the water, "I feel like I can forget the world when I'm here."

Kiku hesitated to say what he had to, "Alfred, er Princess Alfred you must return to the palace now."

"I don't wanna…"

"But you must."

Alfred climbed higher into the trees. Then, as the world became darker and closer to night, he found something strange happening. In the tree, little glass balls of light began to shine in the branches. Alfred was adding another one, "And 50."

"Alfred… what is all of this?" Kiku said amazed.

"My 50 stars. Every night in the summer and late spring time they glow. I've lined each of these balls with a honey type thing, and when I come out here I put in some more. They glow because fireflies come out here."

"If King Francis knew about this place, he would let you out of the castle every now and -!"

"No! He would cut down this tree, the 50 stars. Even you must understand what I'm saying."

Kiku stared at Alfred up in that tree, the cloak of night finally falling.

"I'll take 100 beatings, 1000 punishments, but this place is mine, it is what stands against all odds. This is what will never be forgotten, this is what's left of my home, left of me. This is America, and I refuse to let it disappear like Japan and Iceland and everyone else!"

Kiku stared at his friend, "I don't remember you being like this… Alfred, no America, tell me the real reason you keep trying to run."

"What happens to me affects my people, and what happens to my people affects me. That is why the more you stay, the more you listen, the harder it will be for your people to break free. That is why… That is why I keep trying to escape! That is why I keep fighting! I want my people to find a way to feel that this isn't it for them. That one day we can rise against him and -"

"Alfred that's treason!"

Alfred sighed, looking into the glass lights of the large tree by the cliffs, "But, as of late, it seems to be becoming more and more hopeless…"

"Alfred… why don't I remember you being this way? How is it you could have changed so much since I last saw you?"

"Because of The Unraveling," Alfred stared at Kiku now, their eyes locked. "As you know we've all changed. You more drastically than I, but still, we've changed. You've become a dog and I was forced to grow up."

"I see… Alfred -"

"You may take me back to the King now, I'm ready to face him… as I always do."

"Right… this way Princess Alfred."

Alfred climbed down from the branches and laughed a little, "Why am I a princess again? Last I checked I'm still a dude."

Kiku smiled, "At least you didn't grow up too quickly."

The walk to the castle was uneventful. Guards, who had been actively looking for Princess Alfred, sighed with relief when they saw Alfred then bowed in respect at Kiku's authoritative presence. Alfred joked about being called a "princess" constantly while tugging at the skirts King Francis forced him into.

The halls of the castle were quiet and almost abandoned, save for the few guards on patrol. As they neared the throne room, Alfred slowed considerably and started wringing his hands in apprehension.

"Alfred?" Kiku noticed the change in character immediately. "What troubles you?"

"Dude, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Stay with me when I meet with Francy Pants."

"What for?"

Alfred's eyes were downcast. "Things happened while you were gone dude. Things that I don't want to have to go through again. Stay with me, please? I don't think I could face him alone."

"Princess, I will protect you. Whether it be from pirates, marauders, Vikings, or the king himself, I will protect you." Kiku sank to one knee and placed a fist over his heart. "You have my word."

Nervous laughter escaped from Alfred's throat. "Get up dude. Just because I'm called a princess doesn't mean you have to treat me like one." Kiku stood, and Alfred smiled with unmistakable gratitude shining in his eyes. Kiku smiled back and pushed open the doors to the throne room.

King Francis hadn't moved. If anything had changed, it was that his wine glass was now full. The Frenchman's brightened for a second upon their entry and then narrowed again. Alfred's pace slowed once more and Kiku had to nudge the American slightly to keep him from freezing in place.

They approached the throne. Kiku sank to one knee once more and bowed his head.

"I have brought him here, my liege."

"Good work Kiku." Then, addressing Alfred, the king said, "That was very naughty of you, Princess Alfred. Running from the castle like that is not a good habit to be in, wouldn't' you agree?"

Familiar with the routine, Alfred dropped to both knees, his forehead touching the cool stone floor. "My deepest apologies, King Francis. I just needed to get out for a while."

"But it happens too often, does it not? That is the second time in the past four days, and the twelfth time this month." The King's eyes narrowed once more. "I believe it is a habit you need to be punished for. Kiku, you are dismissed."

At this, Kiku's head shot up. Alfred looked up also, obvious worry etched across his face. "But, my liege…"

"But what, Kiku? Do you dare question the orders of your king?"

Kiku sighed heavily and stood. "No my lord. I do not."

"Then leave. The princess and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Francis stood, shooing Kiku out of the room. Kiku glanced at Alfred one more time, pained by the desperate look in his friend's eyes.

_My apologies, _he mouthed before turning around and walking out.

Once out of the throne room, Kiku immediately knelt and placed an eye to the key hole. A very unprofessional act for a man of his rank and dignity, but he couldn't just leave Alfred alone. Muffled voices came from inside the room.

"Now, Princess Alfred, how do you suppose we punish you?"

"I d-don't know, my k-king."

"Hm…shall it be like last time, or shall we try something different?" King Francis lifted Alfred's head, staring into his eyes. "I enjoyed the last time very much, did you?"

"Y-yes my king. I enjoyed it v-very much also."

King Francis smiled, not bothering to hide his hungry stare. "I'm certain you will enjoy this much, much more then." His lips pressed against the trembling American's, startling Alfred before he gave into the man's intentions, already knowing what was planned.

Every hair on Kiku's body was on edge. Blood boiled in his veins. Seeing Francis take advantage of Alfred like that was not something he would stand for. He rose, ready to kick the door in and placed a hand on his katana, ready to slice the French bastard's head off.

"General Kiku!" An urgent voice brought Kiku away from his rage for a second. He turned to see a guard running towards him, panting.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, we've just gotten word of a growing rebellion in Denmark. The rebels have already taken multiple cities and their forces are growing fast."

"Does the king know of this?"

"No sir. I was sent to find you before we told him."

"Let us tell him now." Without wasting any time, Kiku threw open the doors of the throne room. His blood boiled once more at what he saw.

Alfred was still kneeling on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face and red patches where the skin had been sucked could be seen all over his neck. Kiku's eyes narrowed as he ran forward, helping Alfred off the ground.

"Tell the king your news." Kiku addressed the guard, venom dripping from his voice.

The guard was still for a moment, still trying to process the state Princess Alfred was in. He began talking quickly when Kiku shot him a poisonous glare. King Francis smiled and sat back on his throne.

"A rebellion? This sounds like a job for my favorite dog. You there," the king said, addressing the guard, "Take the princess to his quarters." The guard nodded, bowing before escorting Alfred out of the room. "And you, Kiku. I am sending you to crush this rebellion. Leave no survivors. Lay waste to this pathetic little country, and show them what happens when they try to cross me."

Kiku bowed, less formally this time, before leaving the king alone with his wine and the taste of the American on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Renee: Grrr! Francy Pants! Why you try to rape the Princess? *rage face*<strong>

**Tono: Renee wrote the little "punishment" bit and I couldn't stop cheering the whole time! XD Make sure to comment! XDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee: We no own, you no sue. Get it? *cracks knuckles* Got it? *picking teeth with switchblade* Good.*innocent smile***

**Tono: Sorry this is late, I've been dead and have now returned!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild gore. Well, mild by my (Renee's) standards. Don't know how it is for the rest of y'all.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two days after Kiku returned from his trip to Iceland, he was preparing to leave once more. His ship had been restocked, filled with all the necessary provisions: food, water and ammunition. The ammunition was most important of all. To get to Denmark, they would have to travel through pirate infested and hostile waters near the United Kingdom.<p>

After The Unraveling, the military tension between France and England became more stressed than ever. It didn't help that both countries started taking over most of the free world. Never had the two directly fought each other. They left that to their smaller territories and co-belligerents. But the tension was always there; it was a tension between Neo-Earth's two superpowers that most thought would never be eased.

Having experienced such tension before, Alfred knew of the great pressure King Francis must've been under. But Alfred had never resorted to the low levels that Francis had to find some type of relief. For Francis, Alfred was that relief.

It was this role that caused Alfred to run away so frequently. It was because of this role that Alfred was scared to stay in the same castle, let alone the same room with Francis. It was because of this role that Alfred had nightmares at night.

Truth be told, Alfred would've given up hope a long time ago if it weren't for Kiku. He knew that Kiku, his best friend, would always be there for him, evident by his actions in the throne room today. Lying in his bed now, Alfred shivered to think of what would've happened had not intervened. The princess smiled, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

The problem was that King Francis was beginning to get suspicious of the two. He had seen how Alfred looked at Kiku. His guards had given him multiple reports of the two out together, laughing and having a good time. On the outside, the king was as cold as steel. But on the inside, he was jealous. He needed to get rid of one of them, and it needed to happen soon.

Nonetheless, it was a tough decision to make. He couldn't simply kill off one of them, no matter how many problems it would solve; Kiku was his top general, the commander of his army, and Alfred was his prized possession. So he kept the two apart. He constantly sent Kiku out on missions that would take months at a time to complete. That left the king alone with Princess Alfred, a thought that always made him smile.

While the thought made the king smile, it made Alfred break out into a cold sweat. Never had he been as scared of a person as he was of King Francis. And for good reason too.

So naturally, whenever Kiku left, Alfred was a nervous wreck. He lived on a razor's edge, always ready to retreat at breakneck speed if necessary. But sometimes, Alfred couldn't run fast enough. And if Kiku wasn't there to help him when he fell, Alfred didn't know who would.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_ Alfred screamed, running towards the door. Every time he reached it, every time he threw it open, he saw something that scared him down to his very core: Kiku dying. Whether it was Kiku dying in battle, being captured by the enemy or executed by Francis himself didn't matter to Alfred. Seeing Kiku die right before his eyes was enough to drive Alfred insane._

_ "Kiku! Kiku!" Alfred shouted once more, running forward and grabbing him after a particularly bad gunshot. The man's eyes were half-lidded; little life was left in them._

_ "Princess…"_

_ "Don't worry Kiku! We'll get you patched up in no time! I promise!" Tears fell freely from Alfred's eyes, landing on Kiku's cheeks and mixing with the blood._

_ "Be strong Princess. Be strong for me." What little life was left in Kiku's eyes slipped away, leaving an empty shell. Alfred cried out in pure agony, pulling Kiku's body close to his own._

_A hand rested on the princess' shoulder. "Do not cry, mon cheri. I will always be there for you, even if Kiku isn't." Alfred's head twisted, and he saw King Francis standing behind him, holding the gun that had killed Kiku. The king's conceited countenance turned into a mask of sadistic pleasure as he sprang on Alfred._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alfred's eyes flew open and he shot up from his bed. Grimacing at the sudden movement, he sat still, composing himself and trying to calm him breathing. His face was wet, and his entire body was covered with sweat. The American's head throbbed inside his skull. Alfred wiped the sweat from his face and turned to look outside.

The dawn sun rose outside the window. The sky was clear, save for a few clouds. Outside of the castle walls, the countryside stretched beneath him. Birds chirped from the trees in the gardens, animals scuttled along the grass, and the waves lapped against the docks, all reminding Alfred that there was still beauty in this world he lived in. Alfred stood and walked to the window, letting the wind cool his flushed skin and the clean air clear his mind of any darkness that lingered.

He hated the nightmares. Like any sane person, he hated them with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He hated them almost as much as he hated King Francis, and that was saying something. Considering Francis was the reason he had those nightmares, he hated them both with every fiber of his being. More often than not, Alfred would lie awake at night, not wanting to risk falling asleep for fear of what lay behind closed eyes.

More often than not, Alfred would relieve that night, months ago, when Kiku wasn't there to protect him, and feel the pain all over again. That was a night Alfred would never forget, one where he screamed so much his throat was raw for days afterward. More often than not, Alfred would have nightmares about when Francis took over his country, starting with the capital and slowly but surely spreading his influence and poison all over. Alfred dreaded those memories; He hated and feared them.

The problem was that fear usually trumps hatred, especially when the fear Alfred felt for the king was so great.

Princess Alfred sighed, wiping tears from his eyes before closing the window. He walked over to his wardrobe and began rifling through it, trying to find an adequate dress for today. Once in his chosen gown he walked along the corridors, glancing out the castle window, only to see Kiku's ship getting ready to leave. Yes… Kiku will be leaving again. Once, in Alfred's childhood, someone told him that dreams were a powerful thing. Who was it that told him? All he could remember was a hand extending out to him with a blurred face. That wasn't the point; what if all of these nightmares meant something? Alfred could no longer ignore the pain in his chest, so he ran to Kiku's quarters.

The door opened slowly, then quickly to reveal Kiku staring in surprise, "Princess Alfred! Y- You can't be seen here with me-"

"Don't go."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiku I- I've been having these dreams… about you… and! And…" Alfred found himself unable to speak; he tried clearing the throat, "Kiku I fear that when you leave… you will fail to return."

Kiku stared into Alfred's eyes, and for the first time in so long, Kiku's dark eyes hinted emotion, "Alfred- Princess-"

"Please stop it with the Princess. It's me, Alfred, not Princess. I haven't changed who I am; I am still me. I am still… I'm…"

Kiku could see the American about to break down in the corridors, so he pulled him inside the room and locked the door behind him. "We have to be quick Alfred. If you are seen here-"

"Yes I know. Kiku, I'm worried; I don't want to be alone. I can't let you leave! What could happen to me this time… and what could happen to you! I just know it! I know that you won't return. I—"

Alfred stopped when he was hugged by Kiku, "Alfred, don't abandon me yet. I'm still here, we're still together. I promise you I will return and when I do I will take you away from here."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears, but before he could reply the door opened and he was flung to the side and he saw Kiku instantly appear before the guard, "Yes?"

"We are prepared to leave sir."

"Yes, one quick minute if you will."

"Of course sir. I shall meet you at the docks."

"Right," Kiku said closing the door and turning back to Alfred, "you had better go."

"Kiku I—"

"Hurry, they'll be returning soon."

"Yes…"

Alfred was about to leave when Kiku whispered in his ear, "I will come back for you; I promise." Alfred wanted to cry then and there, but he would have to stay strong, just until Kiku returned. The last thing Alfred felt was Kiku's soft lips grazing his forehead before he was released from the embrace and Kiku led him back to his quarters. It was there, behind his safely closed door, that the Princess broke down, flinging himself onto the bed and letting the tears fall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Four days after Kiku returned from his trip to Iceland, and two days after he set out from King Francis's castle, Kiku was back at sea, surrounded by its captivating beauty once more. However, he couldn't concentrate on the grace of the sea this time. He was too preoccupied with worrying about Alfred back at the castle. The two days they had been separated had been hell on Kiku's mind; it was probably even worse for Alfred. Kiku hadn't been able to sit still, pacing his quarters much like he was doing now.

"Calm yourself Kiku. Meditate," Kiku told himself softly. Following his advice was much harder than speaking it. Eventually though, Kiku managed to meditate for a good hour, secluding himself from the outside world and letting the gentle waves rock the ship. Halfway through his meditation, the waves became more erratic and choppy, as if something was stirring up the sea. Kiku opened his eyes for a fraction of a second, irritated that his meditating was ruined. When his eyes opened, he came out of the trance-like state he was in. All his senses became as heightened as ever, and he immediately knew that something was wrong. Boots were stomping around on deck, and swords were clashing. Kiku stood up quickly, reaching for his katana. But before he could grab it, the door to his quarters was kicked open and three pirates stormed in.

Two of the pirates went for Kiku's arms, aiming to restrain him, while the third ran back up the stairs to the main deck. The smaller of the two pirates reached Kiku's arm and latched on tight. Kiku's many years as a samurai paid off quickly as he threw the pirate over his shoulder in one quick movement. The pirate crashed into the table, breaking it into pieces. Kiku evaded an attack from the other pirate, spinning on his heels, grabbing his katana and unsheathing it.

The two pirates picked themselves off the floor. Snarling, they both drew their own cutlasses and charged. The smaller one was quicker; he reached Kiku first. Slashing towards Kiku's torso, he was cut down himself as Kiku's blade moved along his chest, leaving two deep gashes that formed an X. The pirate looked down at his chest in mild surprised then looked back up, only to see Kiku drive his blade straight through his skull. With a thud, the corpse fell to the floor, still twitching. Kiku removed his blade and stood at the ready.

The bigger one, blinded by rage at his comrade's death, swung aimlessly towards Kiku, seeking for anything important. Kiku easily sidestepped his random movements, slicing through the pirate's sword-wielding arm. Blood pumped out the open wound as the pirate's heart continued beating. With a scream, the pirate fell to his knees.

Kiku stepped in front of the pirate, face emotionless. The pirate screamed more, bowing his head and clutching the stump of what was his arm so he would not have to face Kiku. Then, Kiku raised his arm way above his head, poised to sever the screaming man's head from the rest of his body. His arm started downwards before gravity took over the rest of the job.

After decapitating the pirate, Kiku looked at the mess that was his cabin in disgust. He re-sheathed his katana and turned, walking towards the door and into the tip of a blade.

"My my. What do we have here?" Another pirate walked inside Kiku's quarters, blade poised at Kiku's throat. Quick as lightning, Kiku had his own blade out of its resting place and started to bring it up to cut the pirate's arm off. Before it could connect, Kiku felt a burning pain in his shoulder as it was popped out of its socket. His arm - and his sword – fell uselessly by his side. The katana clattered to the ground, skidding out of Kiku's immediate reach as the ship lurched more.

_H-He dislocated my shoulder…but how? _The pirate didn't look as if he had moved at all. His emerald eyes stared into Kiku's dark ones, only mildly amused at Kiku's failed attempt.

"Sorry about that love. But we couldn't have you killing me with that blade of yours. You're no use to me dead. You're so much better as a hostage, don't you think?" The pirate smiled lightly.

_So they plan to keep me hostage. In that case… _Kiku tensed himself, sliding the short tantō blade he kept in his sleeve into his good hand. But before he could plunge the blade into his stomach, his wrist was caught by the pirate who still held the blade to his throat.

Kiku could feel the continuous pressure being applied to his wrist. He winced as he could feel the bones being compressed into places they shouldn't be. The bone snapped, sending pain all throughout his arm. Kiku's arm felt to his side, both arms useless.

"Now why would a lovely thing like you try to commit suicide? How unnerving." The pirate's green eyes stared into Kiku's dark ones, searching.

"Who are you?" Those three words held so much hatred, mixed with pain.

"Have you not heard of me? I'm saddened," The pirate lowered his sword and pushed the blonde hair out of his face. "Well then, let me introduce myself to the most admirable Kiku Honda, Commanding General of the French Army. I am Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the Andromeda; at your service." The pirate bowed. Kiku used this opportunity to attack, sending a knee up towards Captain Arthur's face. It connected, and Kiku heard a satisfying crunch before he was sent sprawling as the Captain knocked him to the ground. The Captain chuckled and placed his knees on either side of Kiku's torso. Blood dripped from his nose, splattering on Kiku's robes.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Kiku spat at the captain's face. "Feisty indeed. Looks like that's going to have to change then." The last thing Kiku saw was the hilt of the sword swinging towards his temple. The last thing he felt was the pain, an explosion of red and black, before the darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Renee: You don't know HOW good it feels to have finished that. LIKE A BOSS!<strong>

**Read and review!**

**~Renee and Tono**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither Tono or I own, nor will we ever own Hetalia. If we did, you already KNOW it would be way hotter. There would be no pants allowed during World Meetings, and a mandatory strip show by the hosting nation every ten minutes. *drooling***

**Tono: Well… maybe not that far (yes that far) but maybe just a shirtless America with his abs covered in sour skittles powder for me, I mean us to lick off! XD**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Alfred went running down the corridors of the palace and opened the large doors to the throne room where King Francis lay in his chair sipping wine.<p>

"Ah princess! Have you finally given into me? Are you ready and—"

"Silence pig! Is it true?" Alfred was furious.

Francis feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy with me! Has Kiku's ship really been invaded by pirates!"

Francis coolly sipped his wine and looked at the color, "Oui. Our ships found the wreckage this morning." Francis was indifferent.

Alfred stepped forward, "Well!" Francis refilled his chalice and deeply inhaled the smoldering scent.

"It seems… that he has been taken as a captive."

The princess sighed with relief, but tensed up again, "Aren't you going to rescue him?"

Francis stared into Alfred's eyes, "What say you to throwing a ball tonight?"

"What say you to sending an army after Kiku!"

"Yes, a masquerade ball perhaps?" Francis stood up and slowly glided down the long room, intimidating the young princess. He held his ground against the king; he refused to back down. "Unless… you would like a party of just us two?" He touched Alfred's face, sending a chill up his spine. Francis leaned in. There was a loud sound that filled the empty air in the great hall.

When Alfred came to his senses, he realized he had just hit the king. He hit the king enough to twist his torso and fall back. Alfred towered above the fallen king, and he had never been more terrified. Francis immediately returned to his feet and roughly grabbed the princess by his shoulders.

"What a defiant little toy." He could hear the anger in the king. He could see his hair in a tangled mess and a red mark across his cheek in the shape of a hand: his hand.

Francis pushed the boy away. "Be ready for the ball tonight, and remember my sweet," He jostled Alfred in his grip, "No matter how many times you run away, I will find you. No matter how many times you fight me, I will beat you. And every time you run to Kiku remember… you belong to me. Go now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

King Francis cleared his throat once more, preparing the final line of his speech he had been working on.

"This, my loyal subjects, will be a night to remember! In Kiku's honor, I propose a toast!" The king raised his goblet, smiling at the uproar his speech brought about. He took a sip of the red wine, and the crowd quieted as they followed suit.

"It will be a night to remember, won't it, King Francis?" A silver mask covered all of the speaker's face, allowing for only the eyes and lips to be seen. He was leaning against King Francis's throne, with one hand on his hip and the other holding a silver goblet. He was dressed as a pirate, an outfit that looked out of place even at a masquerade ball. A shock of white hair stood out on his head, and red eyes bore into the crowd from behind the mask.

"Mmm yes, interesting party… still I think we could liven things up, wouldn't you agree?" The goblet fell from his hand as he pulled his sword from its sheath and placed it at the princess' neck. A gasp arose from the onlookers, but was soon replaced by tortured cried as the pirated hidden in the crowd plunged their blades into anyone they could reach.

Blood spurted from wounds, screams escaped from slack-jawed mouths, and tears fell from eyes as the massacre began. As soon as the apparent lead pirate had left the room with the princess, the gunfire started. The people who hadn't been killed or injured by the initial attack unfroze from their shock and ran for their lives. Most of them were shot down within three steps; sometimes by a guard, sometimes by a pirate.

Francis dropped his own goblet and started running to the door, not about to let his prized possession escape. But before he could reach it, a sword poked itself at his gut and stopped him short. Blue eyes traveled up the sword, coming to rest on a set of emerald ones he knew so well.

"Antonio," The king said.

Antonio was Francis' friend many years prior. Like many others, The Unraveling changed him. These changes were not so easily seen, for he concealed his dark heart behind a twisted smile. You could look at this man and see the mind of a child, but that was far from the case. His bloodthirsty eyes looked down on Francis, "It's been a while, hasn't it, amigo?"

"Get out of my way Spanish bastard, I don't have to deal with filthy traitors. My toy is being taken." Francis tried to move out of the way but a second sword, one that resembled a union jack aimed and Francis' neck,

"I know how you feel Francis dear," he spotted a young boy along the walls rushing for the exit, "It seems my toy is getting lost once again…" Antonio moved his blades away from Francis, but kept them unsheathed and held by his sides.

"I don't want to fight you Francis."

Francis loosened up. "Good, now if you don't mind, I have a—" Antonio thrust his knee into Francis' gut.

"I just want you dead!" Antonio's words were quick and full of the laughter of a mad man. His eyes had widened and he smiled with all of his teeth as Francis coughed up blood on the Spaniard's boot. He kicked him again, this time in the face knocking him to his back. "My orders were to deal with you, but when I kill you I want you to be sobered up and not numbed out by wine and dancing with harlots." He bent down to the little French king. "I want you to feel every little bit, even when you're long dead I want those memories to haunt you and the pain to be etched into your memory. Pay attention my dearest fool, listen and hang on every word… and get a shave."

Antonio kissed Francis' forehead and tapped his cheek twice with his fingertips, "Good he's still alive. Now where is my precious toy?" His sadistic mood had vanished in an instant as he stepped away from the bloody, unconsious Frenchman.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A young looking boy with brown eyes, brown hair and an odd curl sticking out of head was sneaking through the halls, obviously looking for something. He whispered to himself in the dark, "Feliciano… Feliciano…." He weaved his way through the pillars and the decorations while still keeping an eye out for stray bullets or a rogue pirate. His caution wasn't worth anything, "My dearest tomate, why do you keep sneaking away from me?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well hallo there, little birdie." The pirate took off his mask, revealing a smug smile and two piercing red eyes.

"Let me go!" Alfred struggled with the ropes that bound his wrists, wanting to pull the blindfold off. "Do you know who I am?"

"I already know who you are, little birdie. Or should I say, Princess Alfred. How could someone as awesome as me forget?"

"G-Gilbert? Is that you?" The blindfold came off Alfred's eyes and he saw that he was correct. The albino smiled at him, cradling his chin in one hand.

"Of course. I knew you couldn't forget someone as awesome as me."

"Awesome?" Alfred hacked up some phlegm into the Prussian's face. "You're still the pathetic excuse for a country you were during World War II, Gilbert." A quick smack to the face shut Alfred up immediately.

"That's enough back talking, little birdie. You belong to me now, and you will follow my rules. Otherwise, I'm afraid things may get very unawesome for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Renee: I swear, I think should've died from blood loss twice from writing this and reading what Tono wrote. Talk about HOT!<strong>

**Tono: UNION JACK SWORD!**

**Read and review our lovlies~**

**~Tono and Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tono: ****Nanatsu**** no umi wa niwa dakan-na Roman to ryakudatsu Indo, HonKon, bessou chi kei ei Koucha umaina! Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze Sumaato sa ga daiji Yoyuu misete From the cradle to the grave! Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei, noroi, yuurei, mahout Hiniku demo tashinaminagara Waratte, waratte, susume!**

**Renee: ….the fuck…? Aaaanywhore, we no own Hetalia. All aspects belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Kiku trudged along the grass, looking out at the white sand and the sea. He would almost be home. He had escaped. Once at the top of the sea cliffs he found Alfred. They smiled brightly and ran toward each other and fell into the grass looking at the clouds. Alfred made a halo of flowers for Kiku's head. He liked this; the peace that Alfred brought to him. Their eyes met and Alfred motioned his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Alfred, I can't hear you?"<em>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kiku's eyes opened. It was late in the night, and he did not recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Oh hello love, I see you're up bright and early!" It was still dark out. Kiku stared at the man sipping his tea. Kiku tried to move, but a sudden pain went up his arm, he was frozen. "Don't you remember deary? I pretty much killed both our arms for a time. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do I at least get the dignity of sitting upright?" Kiku was bunched up, tied up, and belly first on the floor.

"Why not?" The English captain snapped his fingers and little lights flew into the room and set Kiku into a chair.

"Fireflies?"

"Fairies you ninny."

"B-but Fairies don't exist." Kiku had a hard time believing this to be true.

"They do in my world."

"And what a small world that is."

Arthur set down his tea cup and ignored Kiku's little remark, "So, who is this Princess you keep talking about?" His daring green eyes locked with Kiku's black ones.

"P-Princess? I never said anything about a princess."

"You know you _do _talk in your sleep. Mind telling me?"

"Actually, I do."

"Well we're going to be here until sun up so why not tell me?"

"Why don't we keep talking about fireflies?"

"Fairies!" Kiku had found this captain's weak point; all he would have to do is exploit it until he found an opening to escape.

While in his thoughts, Kiku had failed to notice Captain Kirkland bring out a black board. He dusted it off to draw a cute little chibi of a fairy. Arthur started blabbering about their species and how they were so different from a stupid bug and that they were just like people but could fly. Kiku paid no mind to him, as long as he was sure his princess was safe, well at least from pirates. **(a/n: irony)**

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

Kiku played dumb, "I'm sorry, I was distracted by your pictures. They're so cute and plushy."

"My pictures are most certainly not _cute_! They are mesmerizing, beautiful! They are true works of art! I'll bet it's because you were serving under King Francy Pants for so long you forgot what real art is! I'll be you don't like my scones either!"

In the middle of Arthur's tangent, he stopped and spaced out, "You- you probably don't like scones… and you know what? Neither does that cheesy monkey, who also has control over America." Arthur smiled, "So. Has Francis put Alfred in a dress or something?" _Shit._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alfred stared at the idiot before him. _Gilbert? A captain? Of a decent ship no less… What does he want with me? … And why is he staring at me?_

Gilbert gave Alfred the elevator look and said dubiously, "Do you want some pants?"

_I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! _"Dude you're my hero!"

"Naw, I'm just awesome. Here."

In that moment Gilbert stripped down his own pants and handed them to Alfred who took them with a WTF face.

"… Don't… You… Need these?"

"What? Nah I'm captain. I can do whatever I want."

Alfred just stared.

"You want to get in my pants or not?"

Alfred smiled, even though this joke kinda pissed him off. He smiled, "Alright dude. Thanks." _The first human being I've encountered in a long time. At least some things will never change._

"So Alfie? Wanna tour of the ship?"

Alfred turned to Gilbert and they locked eyes, "HECK YEAH I DO!"

"Right on! This is the most awesome captain's quarters. We have my most awesome desk with all my awesome maps, my most awesome bureau with my sexy awesome clothes, and my awesome bed where the awesome me sleeps!"

"This is pretty sick bro."

"Awesome, you mean awesome."

"Whatever dude."

"Sit down! Make yourself comfortable. You will be here for a while anyways." Alfred sat down quietly at one of the chairs.

"So how did you like my little speech the other night?" Gilbert kicked off his shoes and laid back on his bed.

"It was fine." Alfred spoke as little as possible, for this chair was really comfortable and he just wanted to soak it in.

"Dude, that was awesome! Antonio wrote it for me. The entire thing was his idea. Wanna know a secret?"

"Okay."

"Without Antonio, I'd probably be dead by now. I owe my awesome life to that man." Gilbert closed his eyes, smiling. "He's the real captain here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Dunno. I think I can trust you though; it's not like you have anyone to tell. Besides; I can just kill you if I thought you did tell, or I can use you for other things, more awesome things."

Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows. Alfred tensed up again.

"W-what are you going t-to do with me?"

"We're going to use you as bait to get Francy-Pants to surrender. You are his prized possession; or as rumor has it: sex toy. Remember? He's sure to want you back."

Just the thought of having to go back to King Francis made Alfred dry heave. He started shaking uncontrollably, face blanching even more.

"But until then, you'll just have to work for me. Cabin boy seems like an awesome enough title for you."

"Please don't make me go back to him…I'm begging you. As a bro…" Alfred's eyes filled over with tears. Gilbert heard the shaking in his voice and opened his eyes. He went over to where Alfred was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alfred looked up, into Gilbert's red eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with the awesome me; at least for now. We're bros now." Gilbert extended his pinky, "Promise."

Alfred saw Gilbert's gloved pinky – _Kiku? —_ Alfred intertwined pinkies with Gilbert, feeling a little better.

"Gilbert? I'm actually glad you took me, not so much from Francis, though I am grateful, but my friend was taken by—"

A knock on the door separated Gilbert from the Princess.

"Hold that thought birdie." Gilbert walked to the door and opened it. Standing behind it was a small boy with blonde hair and a strange curl that stuck up from his head. His violet eyes were downcast.

"Mr. Awesome Captain Sir, First Mate Antonio would like to see you." He looked up and saw the Princess sitting there. Their eyes met, and they both gasped in unison.

"A-Al?" The smaller one said.

"Mattie?" Alfred rose from his seat, missing the comfort almost immediately. "It's really you…" Alfred walked forward and grasped Matthew, pulling him into a hug. Mattie was the first to pull away, eyes shining with happiness.

"I knew this would be an awesome surprise when you saw him. Mattie is my awesome personal assistant." Gilbert placed a hand in Mattie's hair, ruffling it. Mattie smiled, accustomed to the gesture. His smile faded when he looked Alfred over once more.

"Al…why are you in a dress?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, or else we'll come into your room at night and sing show tunes. *evil smile*<strong>

**~Renee and Tono**


	6. NOTE

**Hey y'all! So since Senpai and I are such awesome writing buddies, we decided to create a joint account. It's much easier, I'll tell you that now. So we're going to leave the first five chappies of this story up here for now, but we will continue it on our other account. If you left an anonymous review, sorry and I hope you see this note soon. Otherwise, continue to follow the story on our other account!**

**New user name: The-Turtles-Favour-Us**

**~Renee and Tono**


End file.
